Hevlina Potter and the Moon's Curse
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and their children find themselves stuck in a room, and the only way out is to read the 7 books left for them. But these aren't the Harry Potter books; oh no,they are about Hevlina Potter, a girl Harry and Hermione never wanted you to know about. When it's over, their lives will be forever changed...


**Hey guys! Ok, this is a little different from my other stories. 1. I wrote it out before I typed it, and 2. It's not a Redakai:Conquer the Kairu story. This is a story I thought up a long time ago, and it still haunts me, so I need to get it out. I don't know if Hevlina is a real name or not; I thought it up off the top of my head. Disclaimer: Not obsessed with it anymore; I don't have it, nor do I want it. I only own the characters inside the story that you don't recognize.**

There was a loud CRASH! as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and their children suddenly appeared in a large, dark room**. **

"What happened?", Hermione asked.

"Is everyone alright?", Harry asked as well. Everyone nodded and stood up to look around. The room had 9 chairs, a fireplace, and a small table. On the table were 7 books and a note. Ron reached out to grab it, but before he could grasp it, the note floated into the air and spoke:

_Welcome, everyone! Now I've gathered you all here to show you something that will change your lives. To make sure you go through with it, until you finish the last book, no one is leaving. There's a bathroom to the left of the fireplace. Have fun! _

_-hopelessromantic4life_

The letter the burst into flames and disappeared.

"Bloody brilliant", Ron muttered.

"I wonder what the books are about", Hermione said. She reached out for the first book, but froze when she saw the cover.

"What's wrong, mione?", Harry asked. Hermione picked up the book and read aloud:

_ Hevlina Potter and the Moon's Curse_

"Hevlina... Potter? Maybe Harry and I have another kid", Ginny said.

"Or a grandchild", Ron suggested. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, terrified; the secret they'd kept for years was about to be discovered. Ginny picked the book up.

"Who wants to read first?", she asked. No one answered.

"Guess I'll read", Ginny said, sighing. Everyone sat down, and Ginny began to read:

_ Chapter 1:The Unwanted Potter_

_Professor McGonagall had expected the worst when she was called to ST. Mungo's- a death, a disease,, news of new death eaters._

"NEW death eaters?", Ron moaned,"That can't be good".

_What she hadn't expected was a crying baby girl. Anyone could see she wasn't pleased._

"Why would she be?", everyone chorused.

_"Pulling me away from my work- something bad could've been happening!", she ranted._

_Hagrid sighed. "This little baby here happens to be the daughter of Harry and Hermione, and she's just been abandoned". _

"WHAT?!", everyone-mince Harry and Hermione- shrieked.

"We'll explain at the end of the chapter", Hermione assured, motioning for Ginny to continue.

_This caught Professor McGonagall's attention. She looked down at the child, who had stopped crying and was now looking up at her. She had a tuft of brown hair, and brown eyes._

_"Why on Earth would they have a child? They're married to other people!" She exclaimed. _

Ron and Ginny glared at Harry and Hermione at this.

_"Too much firewhisky, is what they told me", Hagrid answered. _

Ron, Ginny, and everyone else calmed down.

_"I see", Professor McGonagall said stiffly, stunned at how careless they'd been. _

This offended Harry and Hermione.

_"Her names Hevlina", Hagrid went on,"Harry and Hermione named her and left. Now she's got nowhere to go"- he would've said more, but at that moment, a loud CRACK! was heard. Both looked at little Hevlina, who clapped again, sending out what sounded like thunder. _

Everyone's jaws dropped.

_"She'll stay at Hogwarts", Professor McGonagall decided,"She's far too powerful-and dangerous- to be kept around muggles. People would get hurt"._

_Hagrid picked the baby up, and replied,"Yes, professor". _A baby staying at Hogwarts? There was a shocker.

_So little Hevlina Potter was taken to Hogwarts, not knowing she was special, not knowing she had a great destiny ahead of her. _

'Great destiny? Huh?', Harry thought.

_Not even knowing that she was the unwanted Potter. But that might change._

**Please review!**


End file.
